Different Thoughts: Spin-Off Chapters of The All Seeing Eyes
by TheSilkWriter
Summary: Experience a different version from the original and bonus chapters with one-chapter spin-offs including different P.O.V.s like Shukaku's P.O.V and others. Fluffy moments. More to come in the future! GaaraXO.C.


**_Shukaku's Adversary Part 1: Spin-Off of The All Seeing Eyes_**

Note: Here's a short spin-off chapter to my other story _The All Seeing Eyes_. I hope you guys like it! XD

The setting is in Konoha during the Chuunin Exams. It is from Shukaku's perspective.

* * *

He didn't like this. Every time that _girl_ was around- his vessel would get antsy. He tried to tell the boy to kill her, tried to tell him to forget about her, tried to tell him she wasn't worth anything...But still, the boy wouldn't listen.

And to think that he kind of took a liking to the boy- that is, the side where he craved for human blood to prove his existence. Yes, the raccoon demon loved wracking havoc. But the boy no longer listened to _his_ cry for violence- to _his_ cry for blood...Since when did his vessel start getting so hard-head? Oh, that's right, ever since _she _came along and changed everything. She planted that little seed in the boy's head that made him wonder if there really was more to life than proving existence by bloodshed...The boy had hated people, but _she _had started giving him second thoughts. _  
_

Sure, the boy would stay awake all night- making himself an insomniac just to keep Shukaku from taking over him, but mainly, the raccoon-beast thought that he did that because that when he _had_ let him out- the had experienced pain, and then his subconscious would slip away- ultimately chipping him down to nothing. And all the boy ever wanted to do was to prove his existence in the most gory way possible- to live for hisself because everyone had turned their backs on him and call him a monster...That part, Shukaku didn't enjoy. The boy would get hysterical almost every time he had heard someone that...Outwardly, he was fine- stoic as ever, but inwardly- he was aching. Eventually, he started to feel nothing- becoming the ultimate weapon. The boy was still very clever, nonetheless, but he lacked any emotions besides hate and anger.

The one-tailed beast had liked how he referred to him as "mother," not only because he was an obedient son, but also because he felt like he could control the boy more. Ugh, but that girl! Why did she have to come in and ruin all his fun? Shukaku didn't like this one bit. He didn't like how that space of nothing in the boy's mind was invaded by thoughts of that girl. He didn't like how the boy would ask her questions about herself- making himself grow fonder of her- making her harder for him to kill.

_He_ was the boy's inner demon so _he_ should be the one to control him! And not _her_, that blasted girl from the Rain.

"Oh look, here she comes again," the beast mumbles to himself.

* * *

"Hey," the girl said with a small smile.

Shukaku snarled- making his vessel twitch his head slightly.

"...Why are you here?" he asked sullenly- not turning to look at the girl.

"The same reason as you. I couldn't sleep...May I sit with you?"

_'No! Tell that blasted girl to go away_!'

The boy replied, "I'm not in the mood for company..."

'_Ugh, couldn't you have been a little more abrasive than that?_'

The girl sighs, and runs a hand over her brown locks.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to be alone." She sits anyway.

Thats when Shukaku felt his vessel's urge to turn his head and look over at her.

'_Don't look at her! Remember what happened the last time you looked at her?' _the beast objected. But again, the boy wouldn't listen.

He turned his head slightly to glance at her. '_No! No! No! I will not be tuned out like this- you hear me? I will not-_' Then the beast falls quiet. What caught the attention of his vessel was none other than the girl smiling next to him.

"The moon looks so different from here...don't you think?" she asks. "Much different than Suna, at least."

"...Yes."

He shifted his eyes to look at her now. Her hazel eyes seemes to glitter in the moonlight.

_'Such a lively spark in her eyes,' _the Jinchuuriki thinks. '_I wonder what makes them like that...' _

"Tell me..." he spoke out loud, "What is your purpose for living?"

The wind blew through their hair and ruffles the trees of Konoha.

"My purpose? Let me see..." She leans her chin on her right hand- gazing in front of her.

"I live for peace- to make the world a better place."

Then she laughs. "Sorry...That sounded really cliche."

His eyes widen; he turns his head toward her.

"But...why? You were ridiculed as a child. Why would you want peace? Why would you want to live for others?"

"Because nothing's free," she replies. "Perhaps I wouldn't even know my purpose if it wasn't for those people. I know that true peace isn't easy to obtain, but that won't stop me from trying."

She turns to him. "You have the kanji for 'love' written on your forehead. What is it there for?"

"...It's there because I told myself that I would only live for myself, and only fight for myself. I don't believe that anyone could love me."

"Do you know what the ultimate act of 'love' is?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"It's giving your life up so another can live...It's dying to self."

His brow knits. "Then what does that mean for me?"

"You decide what it means to you. No one else can tell. But some Shinobi have given their lives up for their comrades."

"Then- what about you? What does 'dying to self' mean to you?"

"For me, it's letting go of what _I _want...Like my time, for example...But I wouldn't hesitate to die for a friend or a comrade."

She turns to smile at him. "I consider you a friend, Gaara-sama."

He stares at her. '_A friend?_'

A few minutes pass, and the girl stands.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Gaara-sama...We should do this more often!"

"...Samurai-san." He stands.

She's shocked. '_San-?' _

"Yes, what is it?"

"...Thanks."

She smiles brightly. "Anytime, Gaara-sama." And she jumps to another rooftop and disappears from his line of sight.

* * *

Yep, this girl was definitely a problem for him. "I say we kill her and be done with it!"

"...You always say that...You don't have to repeat yourself." Gaara sighed.

"Yes, I do, if I want to get any acknowledgement around here!" The beast shouted angrily.

Gaara sighed again and jumped down from the roof. He crossed his arms and started walking through the town- taking no head to the demon shouting inside of him.

The boy wasn't listening. He didn't have an inkling in him to even consider killing her...And she had even called him her friend! The boy never had any friends before! The demon gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was loosing control of him- and fast.

Gaara continued to ignore his voice. He stopped his pace and looked up to the sky.

It was better when she was around...Shukaku didn't bug him as much.

'_Seriously? What's up with this kid?_'

And that is when Shukaku- the One-Tailed demon, considered this girl, Samurai Shinoku- to be his adversary.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this Spin-Off!

**Review. Favorite. **And yeah, **Follow** if you want to- because there might be more Spin-Offs to come! XD

-SiLK15


End file.
